


Starstruck

by ZiziTopsider



Series: The Dragon's Goddess [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Genji is the best brother ever, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Soft Hanzo with a side of sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, light Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiziTopsider/pseuds/ZiziTopsider
Summary: You finally get what you want.
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Reader
Series: The Dragon's Goddess [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732213
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Starstruck

Flicking your wrist up, a small ball of light formed in your gloved palm, energy more erratic than before. Your eyes were wide with excitement while you bounced it between your hands. The gloves you wore were specifically crafted to assist during your missions. Instead of any hesitation, it took a couple of flicks of your fingers to get the spark started.

“They still need a bit of tuning, but you should be able to be more efficient on the field than before. But I do have to advise you on where you touch while they’re active. Since you’ve been….recently charged, they pack a bit more punch.”

The tech at your side smiled while you admired their creation that took too long and was more labor heavy than before. They were used to light technology, fixing weapons and guns and the like. When they heard you needed gloves specifically to control your energy, people laughed and turned down the project.

All except one.

The glove was more than just that, if anything it was a mini gauntlet that would fit flush with your body suit. Copper plates lined the fingertips while the rest was insulated with a rubber mesh that was custom fit for your specific measurements and dyed to match the material of your bodysuit. For good measure rubber pads were added to your outer thighs of your suit just in case you needed to ground yourself.

When the initial giddiness died down, you tried to jump start the connection by rubbing your thumb against your fingers, but all it did was crackle.

“Weird, I just did this moments ago.” Trying it again, you got just a bit started, but then it sparked too quickly, the brightness of the connection caused both you and the tech to step back. Patting your fingers on the rubber pad on the table, the tech walked to your side with their holopad out, pen scribbling furious notes over the blueprint of the gloves.

“Hm, I did notice that your connection has been a bit more wild than before, but maybe it’s due to your recent accident. Don’t fret too much about it, agent. It’s still in beta stages, but be sure to wear those rubber bands I gave you when you head out for your next mission.”

Sliding the glove off of your arms and back into its box, you sighed heavily and stared at the clear box that held two yellow bands inside. Though they were in the color you requested, they just weren’t the same. Either way, this allowed you to go on missions finally. After a series of tests with them on, you would be safe from harming yourself or others unintentionally, which came in handy when you needed to use guns.

“Thank you again for everything that you’ve done for me, I’m not gonna lie, the thought of the glove shied me away from the whole idea, but it's worlds beyond what I could have ever imagined.”

The tech smiled proudly, patting your shoulder as they slid the box under their arm. “That’s why they leave the fun stuff for us and the dirty work for you.”

Laughing, you grabbed the small box in your hands and turned towards the door, shouting back to them as you left.

“But the dirty work is fun!”

Leaving the lab, your eyes couldn’t stop staring at the bands in the box. This was what you’ve been waiting for, all of your hard work and struggles have finally paid off. You nearly missed the buzzing in your pocket, but felt it while you waited for the elevator. Sliding your phone out, you smiled at the caller id and pressed the green button before raising the receiver to your ear.

“Hello handsome, I take it that everything went smooth on the recon mission?” Your smile grew just a bit wider when Hanzo’s laugh bubbled through the phone as you stepped into the elevator, pressing the button for your floor on the panel.

“Yes, that it did. I wanted to let you know that we will be landing about an hour sooner than planned, I hope that won’t be a problem.”

Hiding the panic in your voice, you thought back to the slow cooker full of ribs and veggies and the rice waiting to be steamed. “Of course not. Dinner might not be, but I’ll be ready for you with open arms.”

“That will fill me up more than anything your skilled hands can create. I’ll see you then, Hebe.”

“Until then, Teucer.”

-

If there was any time that you wished to control time, you wanted that to be right now. Rushing back to your room you took a shower, put on the perfume and lotion combination that Hanzo remarked as “absolutely divine” and fretted over clothing selections before deciding that a cute pair of jeans and a flowy white shirt with a bright blue bandeau underneath and the new bands on your wrist. Giving yourself a once over in the mirror, you fixed your hair just right before you walked out the door, sandals kicked on your feet and badge and phone stuffed in your pocket.

The walk towards the hangar was slower than you remembered, but that was typical. Each time he left for any mission, you’d count down the days until he came back, taking on more work and attending field prep classes. After you were tossed and punched in spots you didn’t know were reachable, you’d limp back to your room and soaked in the tub while on a video call with Hanzo as he either did nightly workouts or filled out paperwork.

Those nights were always your favorite. Whether he did reps and spoke to you from his headphones while the camera rested on a bench, or he muttered to himself as he typed, one hand in his loose black hair, nose scrunching up to fix his glasses. It took you a long time to realize that he wore contacts most of the time when he was around you, but after he appeared out of his bathroom with the cutest pair of square rimless glasses, you were speechless.

Pushing the doors to the hangar open, you were surprised to see the small crowd that gathered. You stood next to a few people from your training group and passed small talk amongst each other. Before long, the motor for the roof whirred to life, sliding the opaque glass roof to opposite ends. As the orca appeared, wind whipped below as it hovered towards the ground, the feet of the ship clinking before the motor turned off.

Moments later, the hatch slid open and agents began walking out towards their friends or partners who wrapped them in tight hugs. Your heart began to race when Hanzo stepped off, bag slung over one shoulder and his bow case on the other. He seemed to search around for you before his smile grew wide, placing his items on the ground and arms stretched to each side, anticipating the hug he’s been craving.

You did not disappoint, sprinting past groups of people before making a beeline for his arms. Slowing to a stop, you leapt into his arms and wrapped your legs around his waist, arms slung over his shoulders and lips glued to his. The last time he returned, you stayed in his arms like that until he had to tickle your sides to let go. This time you were merciful as you unhooked your legs, but was surprised at the hands hooked under your arms, laughing wildly as he flung you over his shoulder, one arm securely holding the back of your knees.

“Hanzo!”

Leaning forward, Hanzo slid the carrying case holding his quiver and bow to you. “Can you hold this for me? My hands seem to be full at the moment.”

Taking the bag, you wrapped the strap twice around each hand while he adjusted his duffle bag on his other shoulder. People around you watched as you were whisked away, hooping and laughing amongst themselves while your cheeks bloomed different shades of red. You couldn’t see it, but you were sure the grin on his face was priceless. Every time he came back from a mission his behavior was more spirited than normal. You chalked it up to post mission excitement, wondering how you’d react after your first time back. Would you be just as jumpy?

Hanzo loved to tease you, but in the end he was kind. While the two of you waited for the elevator he lowered to a crouch to let you stand upright, his hand sliding up your leg to your hip as he stood before pulling you in for a tender kiss that set your skin ablaze. When he pulled away, you held him close after walking into the elevator.

“I’ve missed you, my dear Hebe.”

“And I to you, Hanzo.”

The rest of the way back to your room was in content silence, index fingers intertwined as you navigated the well versed hallways. When the two of you reached your room you started the rice and finished prepping the ribs, sauteing broccoli in a pan with garlic, olive oil, salt and pepper while he showered and changed into blue joggers and a white low cut v neck shirt, drops of water dripping on his shoulders and down his back from his wet hair that rested in a messy bun on the top of his head.

After dinner the two of you laid on your couch, his back propped up on a pillow at the edge of the couch, you draped in between his legs with your head resting on his chest. The sounds of his breathing lulled you to a light slumber while he channel searched, his hand rubbing gentle circles on your back. The position you were in quickly became uncomfortable so you wiggled yourself higher until your head rested comfortably in the crook of his neck, one hand on his chest while the other was tucked under his shirt. 

He groaned, the hand on your back squeezed you a bit tighter than before as he shifted his legs, his hips bumping into yours before settling. You were glad that he couldn’t see your face, but you were sure he could feel the heat that grew in your cheeks. You weren’t sure _what_ exactly pressed against you, but whatever it was grew more apparent as realization hit you. His breath hitched when you shimmied your hips, his hand pressing down on your lower back to keep you still.

“Is there something wrong?” The huskiness of his voice only enhanced the pulse between your legs.

“n-No, not at the moment, but is this not a good position for me to be in?” Shaking his head, Hanzo wrapped his other arm around you and squeezed gently.

“Quite the contrary. This is fine, but I…may need to move soon.”

Oh, well shit.

“That’s fine, I can just get out of your way now.” Before he could speak you swung your leg outside of his and tried to stand, but his arms didn’t loosen. 

Instead you straddled his leg, face now as hot as the stove during a baking session. Hanzo’s hold on you lessened, allowing you to raise yourself up by your arms, yet you didn’t dare shifting. His eyes were low, cheeks tinted and lips parted as puffs of air tickled your neck. You weren’t naive, in fact you often commended yourself on the ability to read people’s faces and reactions. His hands stroked your arm but didn’t dare move an inch, waiting for your move.

“We should uh, get ready for game night at Genji’s room.”

The fire in his eyes tempered. Swallowing hard, he nodded and allowed you to stand finally before he stood, making it a point to keep his front pointed away from you. “Yeah, that would be a good idea.”

You watched him practically jog to your bathroom, heartbeat drumming in your ears. When the lock engaged you slumped to the couch to catch your breath. The ball was in your court, and instead of taking the shot, you fumbled and missed. 

Next time you thought, you wouldn’t miss. 

-

Hanzo knocked on his brother’s door while you held the tupperware full of cupcakes and a bottle of tequila. Genji never required the two of you to bring anything when he hosted these game nights, but it wouldn’t feel like a good time without it. Voices behind the door quieted down before a sharp laugh kicked up. Soon the door swung open, Genji’s arms held wide with a beer in one hand.

“Brother you made it, and you brought your cherub!” 

He groaned while you leaned your head to the side. Hanzo pushed his sibling away and let you walk in first, grabbing the items in your hand so that you had an easier time kicking off your shoes. Walking to the kitchen, you helped unpackage everything while a drink slid your way. Before you knew it, you were shooed out of the kitchenette with a bowl of popcorn for the card game at the table.

Three games later, you were dealt in after learning the general rundown of the game. The people at the table were familiar to you, having gone to a couple of training sessions with them and sitting near them during assemblies. Shouts from the couch took you out and away from the game, but a tap on the shoulder brought you back in.

Valdez, the current game’s dealer, sighed as she studied her hand. Maybe this wouldn’t be her game. “So, how was everyone’s post mission break?”

Nico, the girl to your right shrugged her shoulders while dropping a book in front of her, then exchanged one card for the one on the top. “Boring, I didn’t even get a chance to dig into my food, too busy doing post mission reports.”

Eden, the man to your left drummed his fingers on the table while he waited for your turn to be over. “Same. At least I got the chance to eat on the way here. You’re not on missions yet, huh Reider?”

You shook your head and placed your cards face down on the table. “Nah, not yet. I did get cleared finally, so it’s only a matter of time.” Eden patted your shoulder in a sympathetic manner.

“Don’t be in such a rush. Just ask Eden, it’s all fun and games until a bullet wizzes past your head.” Nico snorted, cutting her eyes his way.

“That only happened because you weren’t in position. Too focused on a bird that hopped by. If it wasn’t for me pulling you back, you’d be dead.” Taking a swig of her beer, Valdez nodded and placed two books down before exchanging cards.

“She’s got you there, Eden.”

“Yeah, and if she plays her cards right I’ll have her right here.” Before he could even gesture, the empty bowl of popcorn bounced off of his head and into his lap. You doubled over in laughter while he rubbed his nose. After a brief moment of silence, Valdez chuckled.

“Speaking of grinding, how was your reunion with Grumps? Y’all break the bed yet?” The color on your cheeks was deeper than the one on Eden’s nose. Nico nudged your side with her elbow before putting her cards down.

“Yeah, that’s right! I saw him haul you off like a sack of potatoes. No wonder the two of you came last.” Nervously shifting in your chair, you tried to laugh it off while taking generous gulps of your drink. When you placed the cup down on the table, two strong arms snaked around your shoulder, pulling you back in the chair.

“All that anyone at this table needs to know is that the bed is fine, though the legs are more loose than normal. Isn’t that right, Hebe?” Hanzo planted a kiss on your cheek, his hands rubbing your shoulders. Though he stood around the couch while his brother and a few others played games, he tuned in and out of the conversation at the table just in case he needed to save you.

His timing was impeccable, as always.

“Yeah, though I did lose the pillow behind the headboard.” His laugh rumbled against your back while your hands hooked against his arms. Valdez cooed as she revealed her hand, causing Nico to groan and Eden to slam his cards to the table.

“Ever the gentleman, Hanzo. Even on the dropship you were tight lipped. Take good care of that one, Reider. They don’t make ‘em like that anymore.”

A ‘hey!’ chirped out from the couch, causing the rest of the room to burst into laughter once more. Genji laughed with the others, but his eyes met with his brothers, eyebrows raising briefly as he took a sip from his cup. Their relationship has definitely improved since Hanzo agreed to join him. With great persistence and lots of yelling, he finally approached his younger brother one day with a question and the rest was history.

During a jog, Hanzo seemed more distracted, his words hesitant and choppy. After a while he slowed to a stop, brows furrowed while he took generous drinks from his water bottle. It took a few tries, but then he finally spilled what was on his mind for so long. He was worried about how to take that next step with you. With others it would be as simple as riding a bike, but this was different. You weren’t just another notch on his bedpost, no, you were more than that. The idea of failing in that aspect bothered him.

So for the first time in many years, Hanzo asked his brother for advice. At first Genji laughed, but when he wouldn’t meet his eyes, he stopped. The two of them sat on the bench of the running field for an hour, the older firing off questions and the younger replying with smooth answers. When all was said and done they sat together for a moment before starting their jog once more. This second chance at the relationship they should have had all along would be better, and moment’s like this made their bond a bit stronger.

So there he stood, tight lipped and laughing along with the others as the truth flew out of the window.

-

“Easy now, with your stance like this, you are guaranteed to hit your mark.”

Hanzo’s voice barely above a whisper at the shell of your ear sent heat straight through you, shivering your spine. His hands shifted to your hips, holding it in place while his foot knocked against yours, sliding you into a position that would work best for you. Thumbs pressing into your back arched your hips out, red tinting your cheeks as you brushed against his waist, noting a familiar bump that you’ve encountered before.

His calming hand rubbed your stomach, pressing against it to try to control your now rapid breathing. “Careful, focus on what is ahead instead of what I am doing.”

When he felt you were sufficiently calm he moved the hand on your stomach to your hip, the other dragging delicate caresses with his fingertips against the bottom of your arm. Your grip on the bow wavered, but you were quick to correct it while the arrow shook against the drawn string, knocking into the wood, but you did your best to correct it. Your concentration was all over the place.

Closing your eyes you tried your best to cool the heat that centered itself within the apex of your legs. Hanzo was more touchy this training session than before, or maybe you just now noticed? The normally reserved man was emboldened, his feisty side bubbling to the surface more so than before. He grabbed you longer, held you tighter, squeezed you in a needy way and you loved it. But the time for that was not now. This was the last night the two of you would spend together before your very first mission. It was just two days, but things were always unpredictable so it could be longer. With a deep breath, the rush and tingles dissipated, the quaking of your legs stilling. 

Finally, your eyes opened and focused on the target. Staring down the small guide on the bow, you pulled back just a bit, the string taught and the edges of the bow curling in towards you. When you felt satisfied you released it, sending the arrow straight down the range into the center. As you lowered the bow, what you thought was a mere trick of the mind turned out to be true. Arrows scattered around the yellow and green lines formed an imperfect halo around the single shot in red.

“Holy shit, I did it.” Looking over your shoulder, your smile infectious and wide greeted Hanzo, a smirk on his face, light in his eyes full of pride.

“That you did, _kireina_. I’m proud of you.”

The last rays of the sunset painted the archery range in a vivid display of deep amber tones as it cut through the last of the clouds and the horizon. There was the gentlest of breezes that swept the ribbon in Hanzo’s hair to the side, dashing that rebellious wisp of hair to the side of his face. His eyes sparkled in the evening light, smile warm with just the smallest hint of mischievous air to it.

Placing the bow on the ground, you took slow strides towards him, his eyes never leaving yours when your fingers ran along his jaw to his shoulder blades. Hanzo allowed your hands to explore, to pull him in for a kiss that made his heart throb. His hands met yours, pulling them towards his back and closer to his body, becoming more fervent when your nails raked down his back. When you parted, he pushed your head to the side, his lips moving down your neck with wet kisses, teeth nipping at your pulse when the faintest moan left your throat, grip becoming needier on your hips, pulling you flush against his.

The sound of the door slamming shut and a soft ‘oops’ ripped the two of you from your intimate moment. Hanzo side stepped and bent down to grab the bow you left on the ground, you waving apologetically to the people who stepped onto the court. Together, the two of you picked up the arrows and removed the ones from the board and left in a flash. Stepping in a rhythm that mixed somewhere between a jog and speed walking, the two of you made quick work of going back to your room, small bursts of laughter spilling out as you dodged other people. 

You were surprised the panel to your door didn’t crack under the force you slammed the keycard to it. Hanzo turned the handle and swung the door open, his free hand around your wrist to pull you inside into another heated kiss. The two of you shimmied out of your shoes, tripping over them as you stumbled around the main area. After knocking the chairs away from the table and bumping into the couch on the way to the bed, the back of his knees finally hit it before he fell back, pulling you down with him.

Propping your knees on each side of him you pressed your chest against him, the arch of your back driving him to run his hands down your spine to your hips, hands kneading them while your tongue lapped at his neck. Finally you pulled away, breathless and intoxicated with the way he worked you into a needy mess. Sliding your hands to the top of his head and pulling that lovely ribbon of his from his hair, he hummed as gentle fingertips fanned the long locks of hair out and around his head, framing his face in a halo.

Testing the waters he slid his hands under your shirt and stroked your sides, his thumbs caressing your ribs just below the bottom of your bra, but you wanted more of his touch. Pulling off your shirt and tossing it away he watched as you unclasped and slid the thin material off of your body and to the ground. When his hands didn’t move, you did it for him, sliding them from your sides to your breasts. The groan that slipped out of clenched teeth drove you wild, bucking your hips against him as he kneaded and flicked the peaks of your nipples.

Hanzo was enraptured by you, admiring the way your body reacted to the slightest twist from his fingers, the way his hands squeezed at you, caressed you. He let out a muffled chuckle when your body shivered when his mouth lapped at your breast, his beard tickling the sensitive skin as he sucked on your nipple, lapping it with his tongue. Your hands gripped the strong blades on his back to his shoulders while you ground into his lap, seeking the friction to cool the fire in your blood and the heat in between your legs. His hands gripped your hips to still your movements, but when that didn’t work, he flipped you to your back, his hands on the back of your knees.

You keened, hips wiggling around while he watched you move, his hands sliding up and down your thighs creeping dangerously close to where you needed him the most before he laid his body on top of yours, arms framing your face as he took you in for another kiss, your ankles wrapping securely around his waist. With a roll of his hips you broke away from his lips to catch your breath, eyes rolling to the back of your head as he sucked on your neck. You knew he’d leave a mark, but you didn’t care. You’d hide them the same way you hid the others. His hand slid down your stomach to the waistband of your leggings, skimming the band before the two of you froze.

The phone rang. For half of a second you contemplated not answering it, but from the unique tone, refusing it would be bad news. Hanzo rolled to his side with his arms covering his face, calming his breathing while you sat up and reached for the phone. After the fourth ring, you picked up and hoped that you didn’t sound too breathy as Commander Reyes went over the final details of your mission. By the time you got off the phone, Hanzo was in the kitchen and you were hunched over your laptop, frustrated in more ways than one. Passing you a cup of water, he sat on the opposite chair, offering up a sad smile.

“These things do happen, but what a rather inconvenient time.”

“Yeah, no shit.”

-

After the worst sleep you’ve ever gotten in your life, you were standing in the hangar with a duffle bag on one shoulder and a weapons case on the other. Since your gloves still weren’t ready, Hanzo offered up a spare bow and quiver full of metal bows just in case you needed it, but you hoped it didn’t come to that. With a soft kiss, you were on the drop ship and in the air. Nerves hit you hard, but thankfully Genji was assigned to this mission along with a few other agents and Commander Reyes. When the ship reached cruising altitude, a few of you sat around the table and played go fish as a way to get rid of the nerves, but even that was fruitless.

Three rounds later, you sat at the back of the ship with Genji while he meditated and prepared your weapons. Testing the bowstring a few times, you nearly tossed it across the room when a metal finger tugged at the collar of your neck, pulling it up.

“Maybe you should remind my brother not to mark you in such visible spaces.” Your cheeks burned as you turned to him, hands pulling the collar up to your chin.

“Oh man, this whole time?” Genji laughed and shook his head.

“No, only a few moments ago. I’m guessing he wanted to send you off well?”

“It might have been if Mr. Planner didn’t interrupt.” His eyes followed yours in the direction of Commander Reyes standing in between the pilot and co-pilot's seats, hands on his hips as he observed the sky.

A quiet ‘oh’ left his lips. Patting your shoulder, his hands studied the quiver that held your arrows, rapping it with his knuckles before giving it an approving nod.

“Maybe after all is said and done, you’ll be able to pick up where you left off.” Shoulders slouched, you fiddled with the bow before pulling it up with your arms, dry firing it and adjusting the scope.

“If I get back in one piece, our phones are going to be off for the rest of the day. Don’t worry, I sent a request to our captains for two days off. That should be enough to give him the rest he truly needs.”

Genji’s eyes sparkled with a light that you weren’t sure you’ve ever seen. Then, he laughed. Deep, full bellied, holding his sides laughed. Bashfully, you placed the bow and quiver back into the bag and zipped it up, latching it just in case. When he finally calmed down, he pulled you in for a side hug, the tears streaming down his face drying fast.

“I knew you’d be good to Hanzo. I only hope he continues to cherish you the way that you deserve.”

The two of you relaxed before returning to your seats and prepared for landing. Whatever fears and reservations you had about the mission slipped further into adrenaline when the ship landed near the makeshift base that other agents set up for the crew. When the hatch opened, everyone walked out and waited for the next instructions. You couldn’t help but be captivated by Commander Reyes as he laid out the plan. Behind him was a blueprint for the building you were supposed to be securing. Ivy Enterprises has been experiencing missing shipments of weapons for a month. Before they thought it was simple miscounting, but after three trucks were overturned in ditches with their loads missing, they realized that their cargo was being stolen. 

When you first heard the details, you laughed to yourself. Honestly, a simple escort of weapons shouldn’t be that tough, but then logic set in. Whoever was able to take a whole shipping container from a truck without leaving any trace of being there was someone worth being wary of. As you were lost in thought, the Commander's eyes landed on yours, his eyebrows raised and a small smirk on his face. A gentle nudge to your side brought you back to earth, face beet red with embarrassment.

“Reider is there something on my face, or am I just that damn handsome to you?”

Groaning inwardly you shook your head and looked to the ground, the strap of your weapons case growing heavy as the laughter around you roared. “n-No sir! I mean, there’s nothing on your face. I mean, there is-”

Stepping between the small group, the sight of his boots snapped you out of it in a flash, eyes trained to the side of his head as his eyes drifted over you, ending with a harumph before crossing his arms in front of his chest. “I know that this is your first mission, but I expect you to pay attention when we begin, understood?”

“Understood, sir.”

Seeming satisfied, he returned to the front to resume his briefing, ignoring the snickers from the other agents. You’ve only heard rumors of the Commander who planned the longest con on Talon, joining their ranks to rise to the top only to topple them once he was in power. After a mission gone wrong, Blackwatch was ‘disbanded’ in front of a tense crowd and millions of others watching from the safety of their homes. You remember seeing his disgruntled face when he was on stage, eyes burning with something you couldn’t quite place as he commended the people he worked alongside. After that, he went missing. 

Rumors began swirling on base about his disappearance, most thinking he retired early and went back home, others thought he was in jail. Those closest to the truth remained tight lipped, knowing that patience would pay off in the end. Plans somehow ‘appeared’ on Commander Morrison’s desk of a plot to destroy headquarters shortly after the failed mission. After an intense interrogation, plans went into motion to have Blackwatch formally shamed, but not officially disbanded. To the public, they were broken up. To some agents, they truly were. Any and all insignia with their logo was taken down, barracks emptied and painted over and was made into a new training facility for recruits. They were ultimately relocated to a newly built extension of the base underground with new symbols and much smaller than before, but packed a bigger punch than they previously did.

Meanwhile, for two weeks a crew of hackers carefully monitored correspondences between Talon and agents in Overwatch, waiting to see if someone would leak the info back to them. In the middle of the night, a message was decrypted and the agent and others closest associated with them were found and jailed, but that wouldn’t be enough to soothe them. Unbeknownst to them all, Operation Descent was well under way. By the time you joined, the story of the massive battle that took place where Reyes burst into the middle of Talon agents in a cloud of smoke, gunshots raining in every direction. When it subsided, dark clouds cascaded off of his body to the ground below was told during your first battle strategies class. 

Up until then you thought of him as this elusive man who was ruthless but efficient, someone who was extremely selective with who he worked with and lived in secrecy. The only time you’ve seen him was after your accident. Now you’ll be joining him on a mission, side by side, taking down enemies together. Maybe your reaction to finally seeing him up close was heavily laced with admiration mixed with fangirling, but you did what you could to calm down and focus.

You were on a team with another agent who was in charge of keeping watch, monitoring coms for any indication of stress. Genji and Reyes would scope the surroundings for signs of infiltration, while the other two agents stayed behind just in case emergency extraction was needed. The two of you followed close behind them, only separating when the building came into sight. Your teammate was a hacker and he made quick work of dropping into their network within seconds. The channel the four of you were on buzzed to life with static before voices began spilling in, security guards reporting their positions after they cleared the floor. Out of the corner of your eye, that billowing smoke slipped through the shadows to the corner of the fence, slipping in between each link while Genji made quick work of clearing the fence, bounding to the opposite end in a zip of green light.

“Goddamn they’re cool.”

Laughing, you turned to the hacker and nodded. “Hell yeah they are.”

After two hours of waiting for something to happen, you were beginning to lose heart when the comms began to cut out before everything went black. Jumping to your feet, the two of you ran around the perimeter of the fence towards the loading bay, shouts and flashes of light vibrated off of the windows before the lights returned. Disgruntled Japanese cut in and out of your ear piece, sending a chill down your spine. From the third floor, the body of a security guard burst from the window towards the ground, glass cascading down around them as their boots connected to the dirt. With a small bounce, they took off towards the fence and made quick work of the locks.

“Hebe, Maelstrom! Don’t let them escape!” The growl and grunts of your Commander cut in and out before the loud bang of his shotgun rang out. The doors burst open and people dressed in electric blue jumpsuits poured out, a few flying towards the loading dock as the blur of green cut through those that lagged behind. Maelstrom’s fingers flew over their keyboard as he tried to lock the truck, but grew frustrated when nothing worked.

Placing a hand on their shoulder, you shook your head. “There’s no time! We’re just going to have to wing it!” Hand sliding off the band on your left hand, sparks crackled in your hand as you charged towards one of the thieves. With a firm grip to their chest, your foot swept them off of their feet and to the ground, shocks temporarily locking them in place as they writhed in pain. Their partner ran towards you but you easily side stepped them, shoving them roughly against the side of the truck, knocking them out cold. Arms wrapped around your neck and lifted you into the air, trapping you in a headlock when you were distracted. Swinging your legs forward, you tucked the heel of your boots into their knees, buckling them backwards. Your attacker cried out in pain, loosening their hold just enough for you to slip from under their arms while your partner shoulder checked them to the ground.

The truck next to you roared to life, tires screeching on the asphalt as it bounded towards the gate. The two of you ran after it to catch up, but your partner was a bit faster, his hands latching onto the back of the truck, arms gripping the bars of the back as it took off down the road. Touching his finger to his ear, he shouted over the roar of the engine to the three of you. “Follow my location on the map!”

Reyes was already bounding after them in a fury of smoke. The sound of a motorcycle roared to life behind you before Genji pulled up beside you, one arm extended in your direction. After slipping the band back on your wrist, you grabbed hold of his arm, jogging next to the bike in motion before leaping to the back, your arms wrapping securely around his waist as he took off, the wind sweeping your hair out of the bun at the nape of your neck, cascading the strands in a fury.

Navigating down the winding path, the two of you soon exited out to a straight road, eyes wide in disbelief as a helicopter hovered near the truck, metallic clamps snapping to the sides before pulling it slowly off of the back. Maelstrom slipped, his hands gripping the bar tightly before a particularly rough swing of the container whipped him off, his body tumbling roughly against the ground. Genji began to slow down, but Reyes reached him first.

“Go after it! Don’t worry about him, I’ve got him. We can’t afford to lose this!” The two of you nodded, speeding after the helicopter. 

The original truck began to sway haphazardly before it rolled off of the road, twisting sideways in the field before bursting into flames. Your head snapped back to the lights and roar of another truck just behind you, dread sinking in before they pulled up at your side, the two agents that were left behind waved to you before speeding up. The comms buzzed to life once more, static soon clearing to a cheerful voice from the driver.

“Figured you’d need some assistance! One of you has to get that load loose before they’re gone for good though, I’ll leave the choice up to you.”

Genji gripped the handles tighter, his shoulders tensing. “Hebe, do you think you can shoot it down with an arrow?”

Your eyes glanced behind you, the case flapping against your back. “I haven’t had much practice, but I can try!”

Reyes laughed over the headset, his hands making quick work as he assessed the severity of Maelstrom’s injuries. “That’s all it takes, agent.”

Nodding, you moved to unzip the bag just enough to grab the bow and three metal arrows from the case. Genji moved the bike closer towards the truck, slowing down enough for you to prepare a shot. After trying different angles, you grew frustrated when the shot became obscured from the swaying cargo. An idea popped into your head that you gave no time to settle before popping back into the comms.

“Genji, can you hold one of my legs?”

“ _What?_ ”

Reyes chimed in shortly after. “Hebe, what the hell are you doing?”

“Just trust me, it’ll work!” Stuffing two of the three arrows back into the bag, you held his shoulders as you shakily stood to your feet, Genji gripping your leg after correcting the bike. Your foot slid towards the back of the seat, bracing most of your weight against his back as you positioned the arrow, drawing the string back. Hanzo’s voice echoed in the back of your mind, helping you calm your racing heart. Looking through your scope, it took you seconds to calculate where you should shoot, a deep breath slipping from your pursed lips as you fired.

The arrow connected with the metal piece linking the clasps to the rope, disengaging the lock just enough to drop the cargo down towards the truck, swaying it wildly before it corrected itself. The helicopter whipped wildly in the air into a tailspin, tossing the thieves out before it slammed into the ground. They parachuted to the ground, but were quickly taken down by local agents stationed nearby. Panting, you threaded your arm through the bowstring, hooking it behind you as you dropped to a crouch, your hands holding onto Genji’s shoulders as you slid back to the seat. The comms burst to life with cheers of disbelief.

Hell, even you couldn’t believe your luck.

Before long, the truck turned left into a satellite base, local law enforcement and Overwatch agents stood close by, stepping to the side as the truck and bike pulled up. Moments later, a car pulled up behind the bike, doors swinging open as Reyes carried Maelstrom from the bike towards the infirmary tent set up close by. Hopping from the bike, you held a hand out for Genji who although didn’t need it, took it gladly. Before you could step away, he pulled you in for a hug, rocking you back and forth.

“You’re the craziest person I’ve ever met, Hebe.”

-

After a short debrief and minor chewing out, you were back on the dropship with your team minus Maelstrom, Reyes staying behind to make sure that his injuries weren’t life threatening. The fire in your blood didn’t die down even as you hammered out the mission report, attaching body cam footage along with a signed disciplinary form. When you returned from your mini vacation, you’d be spending the next week washing the new recruits laundry, dirty sheets and all. That didn’t matter to you, all of it was worth completing the mission and apprehending the thieves. Their arrests lead to three compounds being raided, low level terrorists hiding out in two of them.

The others slept soundly in their bunks as you typed away, rays of sunshine sliding along the walls as the ship rocked around the currents in the wind. After a quick proofreading, you submitted the document and closed the laptop, pushing it to the side. Though you were excited to get home, you knew rest was important. One mission was completed, but another waited for you back at base. Standing to your feet, you stretched your arms above your head, arms swinging in small circles as you made your way back towards the sleeping cabins, stealing the blanket Genji had draped across his legs for yourself before flopping to the bed below his. When your head met the pillow, you were out moments later.

Hours later the intercom above the bunks chimed with the pilot’s voice crooning moments later, letting everyone know that they would be landing soon. Everyone slid from their bunks, folding their blankets and placed them at the bottom of the bunk with the pillows to be cleaned. The others chatted in excitement and planned the rest of the day while you sat in your seat, hands gripping the handle of your weapons case, feet framing your bag. Genji sat next to you, his arms crossed over his chest while he tried to catch a few more minutes of rest. Thirty minutes passed before the ship began to hover over the glass roof below, waiting for it to part before hovering down, clicking as it connected to the latches.

As the door slid open, your heart began to race as Hanzo’s face peeked out from behind a bouquet of flowers. Your teammates saw it seconds before you did and turned to you and giggled, stepping down the ramp and to the side as you bolted off of the ship, bags flung to the ground as you charged towards Hanzo. Passing the bouquet to one of his friends, he met you halfway, hooking his hands under your arms before lifting you into the air, spinning twice before lowering you back to the ground, his lips capturing yours. Genji stood nearby with your discarded bags and turned to the person holding the roses.

“They’re like something out of a cheesy romance novel.” He laughed and adjusted the bag slung over his shoulders.

“I know, but it’s a long time coming for my brother. I’m glad he’s found someone to make him this happy.”

The two of you parted, you catching your breath and him wrapping his arm around your shoulder while you walked towards the others. With a ‘congratulations’ from Genji and the others, Hanzo took the flowers from his friend and passed to you, scooping your long forgotten bags up and over his shoulder, guiding you towards the elevator. While waiting, you reached into your pocket, pulling your phone out to check your emails before sending your leadership a message of your return and a small reminder of your vacation before turning it off.

The elevator ride up was taking too long you thought, your hand squeezing Hanzo’s, leg bouncing in excitement. Chuckling, he pulled you into a side hug, kissing the top of your head. “I see my little Hebe is full of energy. Did your mission go well?”

“Oh, did it!” The doors slid open to your floor while you recounted the mission as best as you could, laughing at his reaction when you told him about the stunt that landed you in cleaning duty. 

Swiping your badge over the keypad, he held the door open for you before following after, dropping the bags in his hand on the ground near the shoe rack. He listened while he watched you shimmy out of your shoes and unclasped the utility belt on your waist, tossing it aside. When you pulled your shirt loose from your pants you sighed, tugging your hair free from the ponytail it was in. Eyes closed, your hands massaged your scalp while the last bit of lingering stress left your body, calm buzzing energy coursing through your veins. He took this opportunity to pull you close, peppering kisses along your exposed skin.

His name purred out of your lips while your arms snaked around his sides, fingers gripping onto the strong planes of his back as you leaned into his lips, small gasps escaping when his tongue dragged along the mark he left previously. As much as you wanted to give in and have him take you on the table, you were hungry and smelled like dropship and sweat.

“Zozo, please.” 

He smiled against your neck, giving it one more kiss before he pulled away. Out of all of the nicknames you gave him, this was his favorite. “Alright, alright. It’s probably better to wait on dessert once we have dinner. Go and get comfortable. When you come back, dinner will be ready.”

Kissing his arm, you dragged your fingers along his chest while you walked towards the dresser to grab comfortable clothes and a small satchel from a drawer before closing the door to the bathroom. When Hanzo heard the sound of water on tile, he went to the kitchenette and grabbed two bowls from the cabinet and placed them next to the covered plate and rice cooker on the counter. He scooped healthy amounts of rice into his bowl and a rather moderate amount into yours before forking sliced pieces of porkchop on top, drizzling tonkatsu sauce on top until he felt there was a good amount.

The shower felt like heaven, all of the grit from the road and the smell of the dropship washed off of your body in soapy heaps from your hair and skin to the drains below. While you knew you could stay in there forever, there were more pressing matters to attend to and a very handsome man just outside of the door you wanted in you soon. Turning off the shower, you wrapped the fluffy towel on the rack around your body, wringing your hair of the excess water before stepping out. After lotioning up and spraying the faintest fragrance, you pulled out the red lace bra and panty you had in the pouch and put it on and gave yourself a once over, snapping the strap of the bra once before you put on one of his sweaters and sleep shorts.

The two of you ate while Hanzo told you about his day, hands laced together and thumbs caressing each other while you listened. You cleared the plates and placed them in the sink, taking the wine glass from his hand while he snaked his arm around your waist, caressing your back with featherlight touches. As you took your last sips, Hanzo wrapped his other hand around you after putting his glass down, capturing your lips once more. Sweet mixed with the tang from the sauce when his tongue lapped against yours, one hand pulling the bottom of the sweater up while the other raked up your back, stopping just under the strap.

He groaned when you pulled away and took a deep breath to calm himself down, his eyes following you as you sauntered away from the counter, spinning on your heel while hooking your hands on the bottom of your sweater, pulling the well loved thing off of your body and to the ground. He approached you, one hand grabbing the bottom of his shirt with the other raised in the air and pulled it up and over his body, tossing it to the ground next to the sweater before his hands returned to your hips, guiding you towards the bed. When he felt that you were close enough, he gently pushed you backwards and crawled after you while you slid closer to the middle of the bed.

You reached up to the scrunchie on his head, smiling when his lips kissed your wrist as you untangled his hair from the messy bun he had it in, inky black strands framing his face. For a moment, the two of you smiled and laughed, your hands rubbing his shoulder and his cradling your head while the other caressed your hip down to your thigh, the backs of his fingers dragging slowly back to the waistband of your shorts. His eyes watched yours as he slid beneath the band, tracing along the pattern to your inner thigh and squeezed the soft skin. Whining, you gripped his shoulder and bit your lips before sucking in a deep breath when his fingers slid to the warmth. His smile was warm, cheeks pink as he dragged his index finger down towards the wet spot that formed.

Shivering, you bucked against his touch while he kissed your jaw to your chin, his name fumbling out of parted lips when his hand finally moved under the delicate material, two of his fingers parting the slicked skin while his middle finger hooked inside of you, his mouth on yours as soon as he entered. Your head leaned against the arm next to it, eyes fluttering shut when he picked up his pace, back arching when another finger joined in. 

Hanzo watched the way your chest rose and fell, the quiver in your legs and the way your hands gripped the sheets. When the feeling of your walls clamping down of his fingers quickened, he pulled his fingers away and out of your shorts, begging for your forgiveness as he trailed wet kisses between the valley of your breasts, fingers lingering a little bit longer on your clothed nipples before they dragged down to the waistband, tugging a bit rougher than anticipated at them.

He sat up and helped guide the shorts from your legs to the side of the bed, his hand stopping you from removing the now soaked panties. “No no, I should unwrap you, but let me admire the present lying before me for a bit longer.”

Arching your back once more, you ran your hands along the sheets towards the pillows, one arm draping over your eyes as he finally pulled the last of your bottoms off, sliding to his stomach while his arms snaked around your thighs, steadying himself. Pressing on the back of your thigh, he slid one leg up while he moved his knee to the side and rested his head on the other when his fingers returned to you, mesmerized by the way your slicked lips parted and widened when he massaged the swollen nub in between his fingers. 

The sound that ripped out of you pleased him to no end when his tongue flicked your clit, wrapping around it as his fingers entered you once more, his pace unrelenting, wanting you to melt in his hands. When his fingers bent and his tongue flattened you wailed as your orgasm shook you, waves of pleasure rippling through you as you buckled under his touch, hands carding through his hair to the back of his head to hold him still before you collapsed into a heap.

As the last ripples of pleasure left your quaking form he removed himself completely from you, sliding off of the bed and discarding his pants and boxers hastily. When his knee hit the bed your eyes scanned his naked body, the dips of his abs to the way his tattoo framed his arm so perfectly. He smiled when you moved closer to him to sit on your knees, a hand following the faint line of hair from his belly button down to his shaft.

His hand caressed your cheek while you worked him, sliding a few times and squeezing close to the base and tip gently. He watched through heavy lidded eyes as your mouth lowered to his tip, heavy sigh leaving him when your tongue caressed his tip, rolling it around before sliding more of him in. For a moment you pulled away to adjust yourself, sliding your legs over the edge of the bed, hands making quick work of the clasps of your bra, pulling it from you and to the floor. 

Settling in and returning once more you took him a bit deeper into your mouth. His hands tightened into fists as you worked him, one hand on his shaft while the other held his thigh. Oh how he loved the way your tongue caressed him, the wetness of your mouth, the way your feet rubbed against the back of his legs, the shiver of your hips when he moved in tempo with you. Was that a moan that vibrated against him?

You were going to finish him before he ever started.

Just as you were getting into a rhythm, he pulled away with a ‘pop’. His hands returned to your hips once more, pushing you back to the middle of the bed, his thighs pressed firmly against the backs of yours. Hanzo shuddered when you moved closer, wiggling your hips snug between his legs before hooking one leg in your arm, the free hand gliding his shaft against your lips. Greedy hands grabbed your breasts, squeezing and kneading them against his palms, his self restraint slipping with each slick grind. Just when he felt like he would snap, you moved his tip down to your clit, circling it a few times before angling it just at the entrance.

Slowly you rocked your hips, sliding him in inch by inch, his eyes locked on the way his cock disappeared into you, your fingers spreading your lips further and circling slowly around your clit, head tossed back and mouth wide with a messy smile. He rolled his hips, sliding further into your warmth, your name muttered breathlessly as he sank deeper. When he could go no further, he moved your hands above your head, his arms hooking behind your knees when he leaned forward to press a loving kiss on your lips. When he sat up he whipped his hair over his shoulder, his smile mischievous.

“Allow me to take over from here. Let me know if it becomes too much.”

You couldn’t even answer before he pulled back, snapping his hips in repeated fervor. His pace was unforgiving and you couldn’t be happier, toes curling as he rocked you. Resting on your elbows, you watched as his cock disappeared into you, the muscles on his stomach flexing as his chest heaved, lip pulled up in a snarl. Placing a hand on his stomach, he slowed down, unfocused eyes locking on yours while you sat up and draped your arms over his shoulders, hands locking together behind him and pulled him down with you. 

His lips connected with yours while he grinded slow and deep, hands grabbing your ass when you pulled away, kisses trailed against your sweat slicked skin down to your collarbone. One of his hands slid to the one at your side, fingers lacing together when he picked up his pace again, hips rolling with each snap, the slapping of skin on skin becoming louder. His mouth moved back to your neck, capturing the skin in his mouth while sucking, pulling away when your fingernails dug into his back, his moan sending pleasure jolting between your legs.

The pressure in your stomach began to build once more as warm tingles sneaking its way down your legs. Hanzo sat up once more with his hair sticking to the side of his face, but he didn’t care. Your body rocked each time he connected with you, his hands roaming your fluttering stomach, legs twitching at his side when his thumb brushed against your clit, your finger bit between your teeth. The way you fluttered against him told him that you wouldn’t last much longer.

Truth be told, he couldn’t either.

Taking deep breaths, he moved your legs to his chest and leaned forward, arching your back up as he braced himself on the bed, hands on both sides of your head. When you moaned, he kissed your leg before slamming into you once more. Any thoughts you had turned to mush when he brushed against that sweet spot within you, vision blurring with tears burning at the corners of your eyes as he drilled you into the sheets, bunching the comforter around the two of you.

His movements lost rhythm, teeth bared and eyes closed when the grip became unrelenting, stealing the last reserve within him. He practically folded you in half when he leaned forward, resting his weight on his forearms while his feet dug into the bed, slamming into your warmth. Moving his head closer to the side of yours, his lips tickled the shell of your ear, his breath feathering against it. With a smile, he kissed your earlobe.

“Cum for me, _kireina_.”

Almost immediately your body tensed as the coil snapped, shockwaves rocketing through you as you came. Sucking in air he soon fell after you, body flush against your own as he stilled, the deafening sound of both of your cries filling the air as wave after wave of pleasure cascaded through your bodies. When it became too much, you tapped his shoulder and he moved your legs from his shoulders and rolled to the side, bringing you with him as your breathing regulated.

Pulling you close, Hanzo kissed your forehead, whispering soft praises against it, thanking you for sharing this moment with him. You kissed his collarbone while your hand ran along his side, stopping just above his hip before leaning up to kiss him gently. After a few minutes he pulled away from you and moved off of the bed, circling to your side. Resting his knee on the bed once more, he scooped your tired body into his arms and carried you to the bathroom, leaning back to support you while he turned on the water. He let it run while you kissed him slow once more, letting your feet fall to the ground, his hands never leaving your body as the two of you stepped into the shower. 

When the two of you were sufficiently cleaned, he gently toweled you off before drying himself off. You took the opportunity to brush your teeth and brush your tangled hair. Satisfied that you wouldn’t knot up, you stepped out of the bathroom and back towards the bed to change the sheets while he brushed his teeth and braided his hair into a plait that would surely fall apart the moment he moved.

Emerging from the bathroom, Hanzo adjusted the glasses on his face while you struggled with the damned fitted sheet, laughing as he helped you fix it back into place. When the bed was made, he turned off the lights in the room and tucked you into bed, hovering above you as he contemplated whether he should clean or not.

Nah, that can wait.

You watched him remove his glasses and place them on the nightstand before he crawled over you to the other side, pulling the sheet and comforter open and slid under. Scooting closer, you pressed your back to his chest and smiled when he kissed your head, a content sigh escaping the both of you. He listened to your breathing as it slowed to a resting rate, hands lacing together when he pulled you closer. With a kiss to your shoulder, you hummed and slipped into a comfortable sleep, him soon following after.

**Author's Note:**

> So, fun fact. While I was trying to research nicknames to give the handsome bean, I stumbled upon a story of a Greek archer named Teucer. When I got to the end of it, there was no other choice but to choose it. Give it a read if you have the chance.


End file.
